Just an accident
by Elias Ainsworth
Summary: Belle and Rumpel accidentally swapped their bodies.
1. Day 0 : The Accident

Just an accident

I do not own anything

Day 0

" Rumpel? Rumpel? Are you in here?" Belle was looking for her beloved imp. She hasn't seen him all day, so she though maybe he was in his workshop trying to repair some old magic things. But the infamous evil Dark One was nowhere to be found. Instead, Belle found a beautiful crystal vial that she has never seen it before, the colour was sparkling blue and it smelt really nice. Belle picked it up to get a closer look. it smelt so nice.

" Belle? What are you doing here?" suddently, Rumpel walked in and saw her.

" wha…" Belle was startled, she dropped the vial onto her feets. Rumpel watched with horror to see purple smoke started to cover her. He tried to pull her out of it, but fell.

Slowly they were covered in purple smoke. And the darkness clamped them both.

oOo

"Belle? Belle? Are you all right?" Belle could hear soft voice calling for her name. the voice was soft, feminine… almost liked her own voice?

" I am… fine…" throaty, deep and warm voice. Definitely not her voice.

" Belle, open your eyes." She did as the voice told her… and saw… her own face staring back at her.

 _What the hell?_

" don't panic…" that girl with her face said.

" how can I not…? Who… what…"

" it is me, Rumpelstiltskin, dearie." The girl sighed. " it seem that you have found my swapping body medicine."

"what?" Belle stared at Rumpel, who was currently in her body.

" I am sorry, I thought that thing didn't work anymore, I have had it for a quite long time." Rumpel looked down, guilty. " I was just cleaning my workshop… that vial was my swapping body medicine. So now you are in my body, and I am in your."

" what… but…. How could you keep such dangerous thing?"

"well, once upon a time, I just became the Dark One not for long… so I wanted to know what could I do with all those power…. I made a lot of vials, medicine of all kind, this was just one of them… I was planning to trade it for some transform medicine… but something came up and I forgot that I had it… until yesterday when I was trying to clear my workshop, I took it out and put it on my table… and Henry came and ask me to help with his little project, so I went with him, I thought the medicine was no longer work... I am really sorry."

" what should we do now?"

"nothing."

"what?"

"there is nothing you can do, dearie."

"but…"

"don't worry, it will wear off itself after one week."

" oh.."

"yes. It was the only way."

" not even true love kiss can break it?"

" no, this isn't a curse. It is more like a trick. So true love kiss can't do anything, it is just seven days, I am sure we can manager just fine."

" but… what should we do now?"

" I believe it is time for dinner. So, I think both of us weren't in any state to make our own dinner, how about going to Granny for a hamburger?"

( TBC)


	2. Day 1 : Dinner

Just an accident

I do not own anything

Day 1

Rumpel and Belle decided to have dinner at 'Bed and Breakfast'. They couldn't really cook anything in that state any way.

" Rumpel, what do you think we should do now?" Belle asked.

" well, I think we should act like nothing happened, Belle. We could just stay in the house and closed both shop during the week, no one really come to my pawnshop unless they want to make a deal with me."

" but what about my library? You can't suggest that I should close it for the whole week."

" well, I can go to the library and open it for you." Rumpel said simply.

" maybe I could go and open the pawnshop for you, my love?"

" no, I don't think so."

" why not?"

" my sweet Belle, do you even know who I have to deal with?"

" err. They are just Storybrooke…"

" yes, but you, the sweet and innocent maiden only have to deal with their good side, while I, the town beast will have to deal with their worst side, my love. They don't come to me for my company, or to have a cup of tea, or have a small chat… They only came to me when they have problem and they can not solve it themselves... they want my help, they want the easier way. Oh, I will help all right, but for a price. And most of them don't want to pay it."

" maybe if you give a more reasonable price…"

" oh no, my dear, all of my price are reasonable, they just don't want to pay it. I never ask for anything they couldn't do."

" but if your price is reasonable, then why…"

" it is what human do, my dearest." Rumpel smiled. " now, this is a date, well weird but it is still a date, a really rare one that we got to have without any interrupt, and you want to talk about that?"

" errr…" Belle blushed deep red.

" you know love, if you want to help me with my work, you will have to stop blushing so much. " Rumpel lean closer to kiss her.

Or at least that was what he was about to do.

Bang….

" here is your order." Ruby jumped in between Rumpel and Belle.

Rumpel frown at Ruby while Belle thanked her. Ruby stared at them oddly.

" you know, usually , you" Ruby looked at Rumpel " are the one who thank me, and you." She turned to Belle " are the one who glace at me. It is weird. Anyway." She looked back at Rumpel. " don't forget about our date tomorrow."

" uhm, sure." Rumpel answeared. And when Ruby was gone, he turned back to Belle with a raising eyebrow. " so, date?"

"uhm…" Belle looked down blushing. " well… it is just something Ruby forced me to do…"

" oh?" he looked at her expecting . " I thought Miss Wolf there was madly in love with Mr. Cricket?"

" err…. Yes, I believe that Ruby was crazy about Archie…. But how did you know?"

" I have been living long enough."

" …. Well then… do you have any… you know, idea… how to… uhm…. Do you know about Archie's feeling?"

" do I know?" Rumpel asked.

" well… Ruby has been trying to get his attention in vain…."

" my advise will be that we just lay down and enjoy the show, love, there is nothing we can do for them. If they're mean for each others, thing will work out themselves, if not, we will just make it more complicate."

"…. All right." Belle was blushing again. " you know, you don't have to go with Ruby tomorrow…"

Rumpel saw her red face and thought for a while. " it is fine, no harm done anyway…"

"but…"

"my Belle, it is all right, let's just enjoy our date without any…"

"crocodile!"

"…interrupt….i spoke too soon," Rumpel finished and sighed. " what do you want?"

" I am not talking to you, pretty face, I am talking to him, the old crocodile." Rumpel raised his eyebrow, again as Hook turned back to Belle.

"what do you want?" Belle asked sofly, but Rumpel gave her a pointy look that told her that she was doing it wrong. " I mean… what the hell do you want?" Belle snapped.

" the vial you gave me, it didn't work." Hook snapped back. " what did you do? Are you getting old?"

"…" Belle was in panic, what would Rumpel usually said? Rumpel took her hand in his, he was trying to help comfort her. Belle took a deep breath. Show time.

" well, dearie…" Belle said in a mocking voice. " all my vial are working just fine, you were just too stupid to use it anyway."

" what did you say?" Hook pulled out his sword and ready to fight.

" not in my restaurant you idiot." Granny ran out with her broom and force Hook to leave in furry.

" yeah, good job, that was what I usually said to that idiot, but he will give you trouble, later." Rumpel said.

" what did he want?"

" a magic trick, to give Miss Swan a perfect date."

" a perfect date?"

" yes."

" that's so sweet."

" that's what an idiot will do. A date will be perfect as long as you are with the right one, no magic could give you a 'perfect date'."

"… I guess."

" well, even when we got wet from walking in the rain, or being chased by a bear, I will still think it was a 'perfect date', as long as I am with you, my sweet."

" who said the Dark One is not a charmer." Belle looked down blushing.

" only for you." Rumpel wiped his mouth and smirked. " I believe it is time for us to go home and call it a night."

oOo

" so, let just wash up and go to bed, I think we both will have a very long day ahead."

" wait, Rumpel!"

"huh?" he turned back to look at her, she was blushing again. Rumpel the Dark One was known as a heartless, cruel, terrifying and merciless monster, but now, with Belle in his body, she could destroy all of his reputation as the Dark One.

" Rumpel…. I want to.. to ask…. How… how are we going to change… or take a shower?" she looked down.

Rumpel stared at her.

And it slowly dawn to him.

 _Oh_.

(TBC)


	3. Day 2 : Bathroom problem

Just an accident

I do not own anything

Day 2

" so…"

" so…"

" what are we going to do now?"

" I could use magic and make the …uhm… smell go away?" Rumpel offered.

" eww… no…I don't… wait… are you saying that I smell bad?"

" …. Uhm…. No… well, what do you want me to do then?" Rumpel sighed.

" uhmmm…." Belle though . " maybe I could…. You know… blindford you and help you with your bath, and you will do the same to me? I mean, it is my body that you are in and I in your."

" yes, that sound like a good idea." Rumpel nod. " and what about the toilet issue…?"

" well… that… let's just use magic"Belle looked down blushing. They have been together for god know how long, but everytime they were intimate, everytime when she though that day was the day she would no longer be the sweet innocent Belle, he stopped and almost ran out of the room with some lame excuse like he could feel a desperate soul asking for his help. Sometime Belle though that Rumpel didn't want her, but when he looked at her, when he kissed her, when he touched her, he always made her felt like she was the only woman in the world.

" well… then, I will go and get two pajama for both of us. And… I will go first, you can blindford me and help me wash up."

"uhm… sure." Belle blushed harder as she knew why Rumpel gave her his pajama instead of just wearing one of her usually sleep wear.

Because all of its was lingerie. When Belle came to Ruby with her _' sexual issue'_ , Ruby gave her those, saying that no man could resist, yet it have been three months since she started wearing them, Belle still slept in the guess room.

That was why Ruby and her would go out tomorrow.

But now, she wasn't the one who would go out with Ruby the next day.

It would be Rumpel himself.

He was going to go shopping for lingerie. To seduce himself.

That could be… fun?

…

…

…

Belle really wanted to jump in some black hole.

And never came out.

That was, if tomorrow, Rumpel didn't kill her. He would kill Ruby first, and then her, for sure.

Why did she agree with Ruby in the first place anyway. It wasn't like those clothers did really work, since Ruby hasn't got to the next page with her Archie, yet.

" Belle?" Rumpel's voice pulled her back to reliaty.

" yes?"

" are you done? I am ready." Rumpel called for her.

" uhm…. Yea… yeah… I coming…" Belle ran in and saw Rumpel was sitting on the toilet with a black blindford over his eyes. He was still wearing everything, waiting for Belle to come and undress him. If Rumpel wasn't in her body, she would be happier.

" Belle? Are you there?"

" ye… yes..."

"undress me."

"uhm… sure." Belle said, nervously, as she started to undress the body that used to be her. It was ridiculous to be blushing over her own body.

Belle started from the buttons and down, slowly, she could saw her favorite pink bra and her full breast. She remembered buying this bra when she went shopping with Red when she first moved in with him, Red recommented that this bra would drive him crazy.

But then Rumpel never took her clothers off, how could he see the bra? He was the Dark One but he couldn't really see throught clothers…. Could he?

Belle pulled off the sunny dress, now Rumpel was only in bra and pantie.

" hm… Belle?"

"yes?"

" it is pretty cold standing here, you know."

"oh, right. Sorry. It is just.. it… feel weird staring at my own face…. Like this…"

".. it's only for a week, don't worry, we will be fine." Rumpel smiled. " beside, it is your face, just think of it as you are helping your twins to take a bath."

" I hope." ' _Especially with what you will have to go through tomorrow.'_ Belle thought as she moved to rub soap on his body.

"hmmm…." Rumpel moan quietly. Belle blushed harder.

' _oh god, what's he doing? What am I doing? This is my body for goodness sake_.' Belle looked down and her eyes wider. ' _what was this burning feeling… down there?_ ' there was something looked like a small tent on her groin. Belle looked down embrassing, _' what would he think if he see this?'_

" Belle, are you done? I never knew that you loved taking shower this much."

" err, sorry, you must be cold."

" I am."

"sorry."

Belle washed him and then dressed him in his boxer and shirts as fast as she could, while trying to calm down.

" all right, I am ready." Belle put the blindford on and waited. She could feel his hands slowly took off the jacket.

Soon, she was naked, and he wasted no time to soap her body and he washed her up gently. When his hands passed her nipples, Belle had to bite back a moan. Everytime he touched her skin she shiver, who could have guess that Rumpel's body was this sensitive.

Suddently Belle could feel the far too familiar feeling that ran through her body.

She was arosal.

" uhm…. Belle…" Rumpel's unsure voice came like a warning bell. He stared down at the 'thing' that was far too familiar to him.

Belle knew that she didn't have time to be panic then. Belle pulled off her blindford and throw it away.

" wait, I haven't done yet…"

Belle pushed Rumpel aganst the wall and started kissing his lips, as she tried to remember those kinky things that she found on the internet.

" Belle…." Rumpel could feel that ' thing ' was pressing hard against his stomatch. It was rather uncomfortable, even when it was his own body.

' is this all right? I am not even in my own body….' Belle thought. ' but then, this might be the only way that I could get to be with him… he couldn't escapre… even when he wanted to…'

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr….

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…..

" Belle, I think someone is knocking on our door." Rumpel said as Belle kissed his cheek. He pushed her harder, trying to catch her attention. After three or four times trying, he could feel Belle frozened on his shoulder.

"…" Belle tried to hide her face. After the heat was gone and she could hear that someone was knocking, she felt so embrassing then.

' _god, how could he be so calm…'_ Belle really wanted that black hole.

" I better go and check on whoever that was." Rumpel helped Belle got dress on his suit again.

" thank you… wait, why am I wearing this?"

"well, you are in my body and I have never been seen with anything less than a suit." Rumpel said casually. " I already dressed you in my box, so you can just change into the pajama later when you go to bed."

"oh… okay…"

" well then, I will go out first… you…" he looked down at her groin. " try to be calm and keep cool."

"….!" Belle blushed harder.

oOo

Rumpel walked out and opened the door to see a very angry Regina.

' _what the hell is she doing here? I didn't cause any trouble for her latterly.'_ Rumpel though.

" where is the Dark One?" she snapped.

' _okay, that was rude.'_ Rumpel raised his eyebrown " what do you want? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

" shut up, go and wash some dishes, or clear the floor, peasant." She snapped again. " now, I will ask again, where the hell is Rumpelstiltskin?"

"now, now, that's not how you act when you want to ask for a favor, right, dearie?" Rumpel said mocking. He smirked when he saw her face was darkening.

" whatever, just call your master here, I want to talk with him." She said calmer.

" that's more like it. Now then, my master is busy, so if you want to talk with him, get in line and wait, I will write your name on the waiting list, what do you think about tomorrow?"

" how dare you talk to me like that? I am your queen." She screamed.

" well, my apologise your highness," he bowed mocking her. " but if you even look at the time, you will understand why I treat you like that. Do you own a watch or anything that could show you the time?"

" this is important."

" whatever important with you doesn't mean it would be the same to me, dearie."

Her lips twitched. " well, I see that the old imp really give you bad affect… I say you should really consider about having your own place. I am sure I can help you with that."

" oh, I am sure you do." He growned.

" Ru…. I mean Belle, it is fine, let's just hear whatever she has to say and be done with it." Belle walked in.

" finally." Regina glanced at Rumpel.

" well, my master is here, speak whatever you want and get out of here."

" I want to talk with him in privacy."

" she will not go anywhere." Belle said cooly, what could she wanted to talk about with Rumpel in privacy?

Regina looked at Belle, and then to Rumpel, and back to Belle, then she sighed.

"well…. fine…I have a question for you, Dark One." Regina looked unsure. " can you… read mind?"

Both Belle and Rumpel blinked. Once, twince.

" I am sorry…. What the hell?" Rumpel snapped.

"shut up, pea… girl. I am serious, this is not a joke!"

"well…. my apologise, again, your highness. But do you realize that the Dark One is not some kind of god who could do whatever he wanted, right?" Rumpel laughted. " even god can't read human's mind.""

" well, he could make some fancy liquid that can do that, can't you?"

" no." Rumpel raised his eyebrown again. That was rather stupid request.

" I didn't ask you!"

" no, I am affair not." Belle glance cautionly at Rumpel, who shook his head. He couldn't do something like that. " maybe you can tell me why you want to read mind and we will find another solution."

" this is none of your business." Regina was about to leave.

" well, dearie, if you want some help, you are going to have to tell us everything, I can see that you are desperate enough to come here with such a ridiculous request." Regina frozened at the door, she bited her lips before turning back and sat down.

" …." Regina took a deep breath. " it was about Robin."

" what's about him? Did he decide to cheat on you?" Rumpel giggled.

" no, of couse not, if that was the case, I would just kill the bitch and be done with it."

" what wrong with your thief then?"

" he is not a thief."

Both Rumpel and Belle gave her an 'are-you-serious' look.

" okay, not anymore." Regina sighed again. " it's just he kept having some kind nighmare and woke up in the middle of the night screaming. He looked sad and trouble most of the time and when I asked him what was wrong. He didn't say anything and tried to change the subject."

" I am sure it was nothing…" Belle tried to make her feel better.

" well, it is something you can't really help." Rumpel chuckled. " the old thief was probably terrified about being a new daddy. That's all."

"what?" Regina and Belle looked surprised.

"well… your dear sister, Zelena was pregnant, right? And it is going to be her dual soon. He must be terrified about that, he was worry that he couldn't be a good father and he was also worry about how you think about his child, with Zelena of all people." Rumpel waved his hand dismiss. " I wonder if the child of the wicked witch would be green or not."

" that's ridiculous, I mean this was not his first time being a father and he was a great father with Ronan, he raised Ronan alone. and I will love any child of his, even with Zelena. The last one, what the hell, girl?" Regina's eyes were wider as she thought about the possibly.

" you will have to remind him that, then." Rumpel laughed at Regina's reaction. Serve her right for coming to his house so late. " and it could happen, like mother like child after all, let's just hope that the child will take after Robin more than Zelena then."

" thank you for your help." Regina stand up and left in hurry, she would become crazy if she hear another thing about the possible that the child would look like her sister.

" and next time you have some problem like this. Call Archie, this was his job." Rumpel called after her.

After Regina left, the house fell in the awkward silent again.

They stared at each others.

" what do you think, love. You can deal with that?"

"I…"

" I did tell you that I have to deal with the worst of those guy, Regina could just come and talk with her thief, and everything will work out just fine, but she chose to come to me and ask for such ridiculous thing like that."

"so… what do we do now?" Belle asked nervously.

" I think we both should go to bed now, we had a very long day, and we both need some rest."

"you are right… I… I should rest…" Belle said and she left to go and got change.

"sweet dream, my love." Rumpel tried to reach up to kiss her forehead. " uhm… could you… lean down a bit… thank you. Good night, love." And he walked away, leaving the blushing Belle.

oOo

After Belle went back to Rumpel's room and changed into his pajama, she couldn't sleep, even when she did have a very long day. It felt rather weird, laying in there, in his body. She caressed her chest and down to her stomatch. It felt really nice.

Suddently, Belle had an idea, she wasn't sure if it was a good one or not, but it wouldn't hurt to try.

Belle thought as she took off his pajama shirts…

( TBC)

Note: so, what do you think Belle was going to do now?


	4. Day 3 : Shopping with Miss Lucas

Just an accident

I do not own anything

Day 3

Belle took off his pajama top and looked down at his chest. Rumpel was not hunky like her ex but he was still nice enough. He had a smooth chest, no chest hair and not too muscular, but just the way she liked it, he didn't have six packs, but he wasn't weak.

She remembered just some simple touches in the bathroom and she was horny, maybe he was sensitive in those place and if she played it right, Belle would be able to go to the next page with her lover.

" maybe I should start with his neck…" she caressed her neck, but nothing happened. " something is not right, two hours ago in the shower, he barely touched this and I shiver… Well… maybe I should try something else."

Belle tried several place that she thought would be his sensitive spots. But none of that actually worked, she got a bit of action when she touched his nipples. The rest… not really.

"okay…" she took a deep breath. " Ruby did show me a picture of a naked man… I know what to espect…." As she slowly pulled his pajama pant down….

" Belle? Do you want some milk to sleep be…." Rumpel walked in and saw her hands were on his waist-line.

The room was so quiet that one could hear a pin drop.

"uhm… what are you doing, love?" Rumpel asked, didn't know how to verified the scene.

" ohm… I… well… I…. it was hot so… I thought maybe I should wear something… less to sleep?" Belle smiled embrassing. She honestly wanted that hole now, she was in his body, maybe she could use his magic to make hole, just this one time… " I will keep my box…" Belle knew she was blabbering but she was nervous.

" oh… all right…. But it will be very cold at midnight… so maybe you shouldn't take off your pajama… I don't want you to get sick…"

"… yea… thanks… good night…"

After he was gone, Belle hit her head against his pillow over and over.

" good god…. I want to die…I really really want to die now... where is that black hole when you need one…."

oOo

Belle woke up at her usual time, she walked down to find her lover was making breakfast.

" good morning, sunshine, how are you feeling?" he said as he put two toasts on her dish.

" that smell lovely…" Belle smiled.

" thank you, love. Have some milk." Rumpel sat down opposite her. " I am sorry that I got dress, because I don't really want to cooking in my pajama and don't worry, I still wear your underwear from last night… Now, I understand I will have to go shopping with Miss Lucas for you..."

" you don't have to…" Belle said nervously, she preferred he didn't.

" it is fine, I know she was your friend, I am sorry that you couldn't go." Rumpel looked guilty. " I want to know what you usually talk about, so that I won't be completely arrogant."

"uhm… just normal girly things…" Belle blushed.

" do I look like a girl to you?" Rumpel teased.

" yes… I mean no… well, you are in my body… but… you know what I mean…"

" then how should I know ' normal girly things'?"

"uhm… maybe we should close up and stay at home... I can… I mean you can call Ruby and told her you was busy, she will understand." Belle blushed.

" no, I will manager just fine. Eat up, you still need to open my shop , don't worry, they won't come to my shop unless they need my help with something, and you can always refuse it. And I think you should refuse all of the offer they made."

" you don't think I could handle your business?"

" no, it is not that I don't believe in you, but you are too nice, and they will take advantage of that."

" but…. They are nice people."

" they are human, dearie. Remember Cinderella? She promised me her first born for exchange of a night to seduce her prince."

" that was because the price was too big, she was a mother, she couldn't give up her child like that."

" well, I'm pretty sure that I didn't force her to do it, now, did I? I gave her the choice, and the girl wanted to escape her poor life."

Belle was quiet after that, Rumpel was right, he never asked for things that was out of the others's hands, but they usually didn't want to pay it after all he has done for them.

" Also, you don't know how to deal with my magic, they aren't predictable like everyone thought. Unlike light magic, dark magic wasn't something a young and innocent girl like you can control, and if you can't control it, it will destroy you. I have seen too many innocent souls being corrupted." Rumpel explained. " I hate to admit, but even I couldn't completely control it yet, I tried to limit the magic and stick to the rule."

" all magic come with a price."

" yes." Rumpel smiled. " just keep that in your mind and refuse whatever the others want you to do, that's all."

" uhm… okay…"

" good, I love you." Rumpel leaned up to kiss her. " gosh… those heels are killing me, how can you walk around in this?"

" I am used to it."

" love, when I am back to my body, I am going to buy you new and more comfortable shoes. This things will only hurt your beautiful toes."

" but…"

" no but, you have to walk a lot around the library, and then you will have to clim on the ladder…. No no, I remember when we were still living in the castle, you fell from the ladder… no heels for you."

" that was only one time."

" right, and I don't want that to happen again, what if I am not around to catch you?"

" but you will always be around to catch me."

" Belle, you know I can't, even when I have magic."

" …. Okay…" Belle looked down sadly.

" Love, don't look like that, you are very beautiful, even without those evil heels. Now, what time is it that you two need to meet?"

" we agreed to meet at lunch in B&B."

" that's great, it will give me sometime to go over the tasks that I need to do today, love."

" okay."

oOo

Rumpel walked toward the B&B as he remind himself how his Belle normally acts. Then…

" princess Belle, my love…" the too annoying voice came.

Rumpel turned back and saw Belle's former betrothed. he remembered his name was Gaston or something...

" what do you want?"

" well, my beautiful princess. I was free so I though we could… you know, have some lunch and talked about our relationship."

" there is nothing to talk about."

" oh, my love. Of course we have, I mean, we are betrothed. We are going to get married."

" were, I am living with Rumpel… and last time I check, Rumpel and I are true love."

" you didn't mean that old imp, did you? He is a monster, my lovely, you can do better than that, and I am sure that he didn't really love you. If he did, he would have set you free, so that you and I could get married and…"

Gaston went on and on how they would live after Belle and he married and how Rumpel didn't love her…

It made Rumpel's head hurt.

' I really wish I had magic, so that I could shut him up.' Rumpel tried to walk faster, in hope that while he was mumbling about how happy Belle could be with him, he wouldn't pay attention to where he was going and then a car would ran over him and end Rumpel's suffer.

No car ran over Gaston, much to his disappointed. But Ruby, Belle's friend came to the rescues.

" what are you doing? Bothering Belle again? Honestly, you should really stop and move on, it have been, what? More than fifty years already."

" but princess and I are betrothed…" he whined.

" were." Rumpel snapped. " now go away."

" now, let's make it clear, woman do not talk to a man like tha…" he didn't get to finish that, Rumpel did what he knew would hurt like hell to a man, he kicked in Gaston's groin. The idiot let out a high pitch scream and broke down in tears, as Rumpel's fist met his face.

" do not talk to B… I mean me like that." He hissed. " and don't bother me and Rumpel again or else." And he walked away with Ruby followed behind.

" wow, Blue Bell, never know you have that in ya." Ruby giggled. " Bet the old fool would love to get some of that in the bedroom, huh?"

"err?"

" if you can push him in there that is." Ruby put her arm around's Rumpel's shoulder. " and we are here to make that happen... we are going to make you the sexiest woman in the whole world. Gold wouldn't stand a chance to resist you."

" now… de… Ruby… who told you that Rumpel would resist me?"

" you of course, who else?"

" I did?"

" yes, don't you remember?"

" I… I mean.. yeah… sorry, there have been a lot in my head lately."

" well, let's solve your sexual problem first, and then the other."

" …." Rumpel followed Ruby without saying another words.

" here." Ruby opened the car.

" you have a car?"

" I don't. Archie let me borrow it so that we could go to the mall."

" right… Archie must have been really in love with you to let you borrow his car while you have no idea how to drive..." Rumpel mumbled.

" what did you say?"

" nothing... do you know how to drive?"

" it can't be that hard…"

" okay… I will be the one who drive, I want to come back alive."

" you don't know how to drive, either."

" I do… Rumpel showed me how."

" really?"

"yes."

" …. Fine, you drive, but please don't leave any scratch on his car, I still want to be on his good list, you know."

" I will keep that in mind."

oOo

After Rumpel left, Belle was bored. He told her she just needs leave the 'open' sigh there and then go to the back to read something, if someone came in, she could listen to their problem for one minute or two and then tell them to get lost. If it was Henrie, she could have some tea and cookie with the boy. But Belle doubt that she would have the heart to have tea with him because she was worried about how Rumpel would act if he found out about why she and Ruby went to the mall.

' maybe I should go to the mall and see how Rumpel was doing… it's not like anyone would come to him without a good reason…' Belle thought as she locked the door and head to his car.

'now, all I need to do is trying to remember Rumpel's driving leasons…' Belle thought.

oOo

" no, no, Belle, that dress is too formal. It hide too many parts of your beautiful body, and that is definitely not your colour." Ruby said with disgusted. " you really should stop hanging around Gold too much, Blue Bell."

" what? I thought those look nice." Rumpel said, he looked down at the black vest and skirt he was wearing, with a purple tie and a blue shirts.

" if you are going to go to an interview for a job, love. You need something sexy. In those clothers, I doubt even Gold would want to have sex with you."

" hey, I would have sex with Belle even when she wear a pumskin costume…" as soon as those words left his mouth,Rumpel cursed himself for saying that.

" huh? Did you say something?" luckily, Ruby was busy with finding sexier dress and she didn't hear what he said.

" never mind that, what do you suggest?"

" this."

" no way." Rumpel's eyes widered, there was no way in hell that he would let his Belle wear that. " it was too short, and haft of her… I mean my chest were out for anyone to see… and then…"

" Belle, the only one who would see you in this would be your beloved imp… and me. I doubt he would let you walk around the town in this. I mean… he is the only one you want to seduce, right?"

" of course… but…"

" try it on. I am sure it would look good."

" but..."

" no but, try it on." Ruby pushed Rumpel in the dressing room again. " honestly, the last time we were here, you bought all the clothes I chose for you without a second words, why making things harder now?"

" Ruby, I don't think Rumpel would like this kind of clothes."

" how would you know? he looks like the bad boy type, I mean… who could be worst than Rumpelstiltskin the Dark One? I think he would like this kind of clothes."

" no, I don't think so, I would… I mean he would turn on even when I wear the most ridiculous clothes ever."

" how should you know? did you actually tell him right out of blue that you want him?"

" no, of course not." _'Belle would never said something like that, she was too shy. While I am here, better find something more suitable for her, those clothes left too little for me to imagine about at night.'_ Rumpel said to himself.

" well, find something that you think your imp would love to see you in it then." Ruby teased.

" well… I think those are nice." Rumpel picked some shirts and skirts, the skirts were long enough and the shirts cover her body just fine.

" no way, it was too… nerdy. We are going to seduce your imp. We need something more mature and sexy."

" I think he would like this, he is very… old fashion."

" really?"

" yes, well, it is not like those clothes you bough did work anyway. So, I thought buying some more suitable clothes would be better."

" hey, it will work."

" if it did, we didn't have to go shopping again, now, would we?"

" uhm… but I thought… I read it in the book…"

" books are mostly fiction." Rumpel shrugged. " don't believe in them too much, when a man is interested in a woman, he would be turned on even when she was wearing something like an orange jumpsuits and a green hat, with two pink socks."

"…" Ruby was silent for a while, " does that mean… Archie wasn't interested in me?"

" why?"

" I mean… I tried to… flirt with him…. And then I talked with him… I wore sexy clothes… he didn't react at all…" Ruby looked down sadly.

" now, now, dear, I know he felt interested in you all right. Well, first of all, about the clothes, well, your normal clothes are all sexy… he wouldn't notice, and talking, you talk to everyone that come to B&B, it is nothing special about that. And flirting… he was a bit dense when it come to you. He didn't think you like him at all."

" err? Why?"

" well, like me and Be… Rumpel. I had some hard time to get him admit his feeling, he just thought that he wasn't good enough for you, that you would do better than an old and unattractive guy like him…" Rumpel said, he would understand how Archie felt, he felt the same with Belle after all.

" I found him very hot and attractive, actually." Ruby blushed.

" well, he didn't know that, now , did he?" Rumpel raised one of his eyebrows.

" but… I thought it was supposed to be the guy who made the first move?"

" it was in our world, yes, but not this, in this world, everyone is equal, and he was very shy, you have been watching him for a while, right, surely you must have notice that."

" yes, he blushed everytime I lean too close to him and he looked uncomfortable… I thought he didn't like me…"

" he acted like that because he like you, dear, or dare I said, love you." Rumpel poined out. " he feels uneasy and awkward when you're around because he feels nevous."

"but… what will I do now? I like him too much…"

" I suggest you start with talking to him, I mean real talk, no hint, no flirt, just honest and straight . Admit you like him and want to know him better."

" no way…"

" do you want him or not?"

" I.. I do…"

" then go for it. Don't wait around for him to come, you are Ruby, the Red Ridding Hook, and nothing can stop you from getting what you want."

"… yes… sitting around waiting for the guy to come to me is not something I usually do. I will talk to him tomorrow when he comes for his coffee."

" that's right."

" thank you, Belle, you're a great friend. Where's that confident when you're talking to your beloved imp?"

" I… will have a very long talk with Rumpelstiltskin the next time I see him."

"that's good. I hope it went well with you, my friend. He seem like a very difficult case."

" you just made it easier, dear."

oOo

after three fail attempt to park Rumpel's car, and almost ran over seven others car, Belle finally parked it perfectly and opened the car door without randomly hit anything.

" now, I wonder where could Rumpel and Ruby be…" Belle thought as she walked around the mall randomly.

Then she hear familiar voice.

" your plan are brillian, Bell."

" I know. I am quite smart."

" haha, now you are sounding more and more arrogant, just like someone we both know so well… wait, you are the only one who want to get to know _him_ …"

" well, it's true love after all, dearie."

" oh my god, you nail him, love, I know who you should be in Halloween, you will give Gold a run for their money."

" okay, I will if he let me used his clothes." Rumpel smirked.

" oh, oh, we should visit the store before it's too late."

Belle turned around and found Rumpel and Ruby were talking in the café, they didn't look like they didn't get on well.

" I wonder what they are talking about… they look like they are having so much fun…"

Belle thought as she hide behind one of the table.

" Mr. Gold?"

" huh?" someone was calling Rumpel's name, she turned around and saw Archie walked toward her with a big smile and some bags with clothes on his hands.

" what are you doing here?" he smiled like they were old friend.

'Rumpel and Archie were friends?'Belle thought. " uhm… nothing…"

Archie nod as he turned to see what she have been looking at. His eyes were wider as he slowly understood what she was doing there.

" uhm… I can explain."

" Mr. Gold, I though we have talked about this already, you can't go and stalk her like that again."

" wait, again?"

" I know you love her too much, and you are terrified one day she would wake up and found that she didn't love you enough and left, but, I can see what she had for you, it's true love, and it would take a lot of break a true love."

" I…"

" anyway, I think we should move our schedule to Friday, I can't do Sunday this week, sorry, I have to take Pongo to the vet."

" oh… okay… wait… schedule?"

" yeah? ? you forgot about our schedule? It have been almost two years…"

" no… sorry… I hit my head two days ago so… it's a bit…" ' wait, Rumpel have been going on a schedule with Archie for two years… it was right after I came back to him… my love, you have been afraid that long…'

" oh… sorry… I didn't know… have you came and see Doctor Whale yet?"

" no… it's fine, I just need some rest." Belle giggled nervously. Archie was one of the few people who act normal around her lover, but then again, who wouldn't get along well with Archie anyway? Even Regina liked him.

" you must be very happy for her. Ruby is a great girl, she will do anything for her friends…" Archie smiled. " I hope she would one day find her happy ending, she derserve it more than anyone…" his eyes were hazy as he seem liked he was in somewhere far far away.

" hey, Archie."

" huh? I am sorry, Mr. Gold, you were saying?"

" how about you ask her out on a dinner date? You are a nice guy."

" ah… I don't know… she would never think I am interesting or anything… I am too old for her… and I am not a handsome or charming… I am too boring and… I think August would be more of her type…" Archie was blushing again. " and I am not a good man… I did some very bad things that hurt people in the past…"

" but you are a good man now, that's all that matter… and who said she didn't find you attractive anyway. Have you tried to talk to her?"

" well… no…" Archie blushed again. " it's not like something I could say out loud… she… I am afraid that I would ruin whatever she had for me right now just because I was a pervert who chasing after a young beauty… "

" wait… you say she wasn't interested in you… but you never said you wasn't interested in her? Do you… like her?"

" well… who wouldn't?" Archie sighed dreamy. " she is beautiful, funny, attractive and loyal… she is quite smart, too, more than others give her predict…"

" then… why not tell her? Ask her on a date or something and find out that you two are a match or not."

" I… don't you find it's creepy when a guy like me… chasing after a girl who was way too young for me?"

" hello… I am in love with a girl who is way too young for me, too. Don't think too much, just ask her out for a dinner as a friends and see if she was interesting or not. If she doesn't like you, you can back out, but if she really like you, you two will be happy together."

" but… I am not sure…. I… I am not the kind of man that she would like…"

" but…" Belle sighed, men were so dense sometime, just like her Rumpel, he made she wanted to shake him until he got it in his head that she loved him. "… what kind of man you think Ruby would like then…"

" well… someone like August… or Whale… or Hook…" Archie looked down.

Belle roller her eyes. _' that was probably Ruby's attempt to make Archie jealous or something, there is noway that Ruby would find any of those guy attractive, she already has it bad with Archie.'_

" they are very attractive… and I saw Ruby firlt with them sometime, too… she was comfortable with them… but not me… she always looks so uncomfortable and nervous… I would never hurt her but…"

" you think that she was uncomfortable and nervous when she was around you was because she was afraid that you would hurt her?"

" well… I turned my own parents into two dolls…" Archie said sadly. " I wouldn't blame her for trying to stay away from me…"

" oh no, Archie… don't blame yourself for that… they are bad people… you were just trying to do the good thing…"

" … but they are my parents…"

" listen, Archie, how about we make a deal?"

" a deal?"

" yes, I will talk to Ru… Belle, if you do the same."

" I will go and talk to Belle?"

" no, you go talk to Ruby."

" but…"

" no back down, no delay, just come straight to her and ask her to go to the dinner with you or to have some coffee and then the two of you will talk about your feeling."

"uhm…but what if she didn't feel the same way…"

" it's fine, even friends go to have dinner together sometime you know."

" hmm…okay…"

" good. I have to go home now. Good day, Archie."

" uhm… good day to you, too, Mr. Gold."

As Belle saw Archie walked out of the mall, she herself walked toward the parking lot, too. But there was something on the back of her head kept screaming at her that she forgot something.

But she only remembered what it was when she was in his car.

" oh my god, I forget about Rumpel and Ruby."

oOo

" Belle, now, there is only one store left to visit." Ruby said. " I save the special for last."

" what…" Rumpel looked up to see the signs. _' oh no, there is no way that I will set my foot in that store…'_ " Ruby, we already have too many clothes."

" nonsense, there is no way a woman could have too many clothes. Belle, don't worry, this store's saleswoman know what you need, she is the best."

' _if she realy does know what she need to do, she won't be this store's saleswoman.'_ Rumpel thought. " what would we need in a store like this anyway?"

" many things." Ruby giggled. " a girl need to have some tricks up her sleeve."

" oh god." Rumpel groaned.

" hey there, Ruby, Belle, how have you been?" a woman who looked like she was in her thirty walked toward them, looked like Belle and Ruby were regular customers in this store. Rumpel really need to check her closet more often…

" hey, Lady, do you have anything new?"

" darling, I always got something new for ya." Lady smiled. " now, just go to your section and choice whatever you like. Those new underwear are really great, it will knock your doctor's socks off right away."

" well, as long as he could keep his pant on until we get to our bed, I am cool…" Ruby left to go to where Lady told her.

Then Lady turned to Rumpel.

" now, my life work, how is your man?"

" uhmm… he is fine?"

" really? Any new? Did he at least grope you once or twince?" Lady walked closer and Rumpel took a step back.

" uhm… no…" he shook his head, he could never do something like that to his beloved Belle.

" well, that's very bad, I will have to take this into another lever."

"uhm… I think I need some fesh air… tell Ruby to go to the parking lot when she's done."

" oh no you don't." but before Rumpel could dash out of the shop, Lady caught his arm and pulled him toward the back of the shop. " now, I know I gave you those black - red strip underwears… those were very sexy, but your man could resist it, he was a hard case then, I will give you something more. He wouldn't stand a chance… transparent lingerie."

" tran… tran…" Rumpel was pale, he could feel that something in his head just broke… " no, no…" he tried to pull away, but Lady's grip was too tight.

" now, be a good girl and try this on…"

oOo

After two hours trying all the clothes that Lady throw at him, Lady finally felt satisfied and left to put all the clothes that she chose in a bag, while Rumpel sat in a corner and bang his head against the wall.

" I am sorry, Belle, I have seen too much…" Rumpel mumbled.

" hey, stop that, you wouldn't want to have scars on that beautiful forehead now, would you? And I am sure your man will love those clothes that I have chose for you."

" I am sure he will…" Rumpel stood up. " okay, how much is it?"

" oh, it is on the house, just tell me the result when you come back."

"but… that's a lot."

" it is fine, I just hope that you can reach your true love's heart with those clothes, when you first came here, you looked so helpless and sad just because he didn't touch you. I don't want you to look like that anymore."

"… all right." Rumpel looked down.

" wow, that's a lot." Rumpel looked up to see Ruby walked out with several bags in her hands.

" yes, I think that, too." Rumpel said as he tried to lift all the clothes that he got. " thank you, Lady."

Lady waved her hands good bye.

" hehe, I can't wait to see his face when he saw all those clothes." Ruby giggled. " I am sure you will have a lot to share with me on Wednesday."

"Wednesday?"

" yeah, at the party."

" what party?"

" oh, you forgot about the party at your house this Wednesday?" Ruby asked.

"oh…" Rumpel said. _' what have you done now, Belle.'_

( TBC)


	5. Day 4 : Party?

Just an accident

I do not own anything

Day 4

Rumpel was home before Belle did, that was weird, normally Belle would be home before him, she would made them something snack and two cup of tea, ready for them in the library.

" Belle? Are you home?" Rumpel called, but no one answeared him. ' I hope she didn't have any problem with works today.' He though.

Then he hear the sound of his card outside. Belle was home, and she was… driving? Rumpel didn't know that he should feel proud or terrified.

" hi, Rumpel, I'm home."

" I can see that, where was you, love? I thought it's already pass my usual closing time twenty minutes ago."

" ohm…well… since I am in your body, I decided to, well, go on a trip... you know… it is not everyday I could drive and hit as many things on the road as I want without getting caught."

" okay, is my car out there in one piece? And I am pretty sure Mrs Swan would love to keep me in her warm and cozy prison for destroying the town's properties."

" yea… don't worry, I did not hit anything this time." Belle bushed. But she did hit a lot of things on her way to the mall to look for him. Then again, Rumpel did not need to know that now, did he?

" all right, come in and tell me about what you did today. We need to have a very long talk."

" okay… oh no, I haven't started dinner yet…"

" don't worry, I bought some cakes. We can have tea in the library."

" great."

After fifteen minutes, they were sitting in the library, with a cup of tea in their hands and two slide strawberries cake in front of them.

" so…"

" so...?"

"well, Belle, you know I went to the mall with miss Lucas today, now, didn't you?"

" yea…"

" I learn some rather interesting news."

" uh oh…"

" tell me, love, how is it possible that a party can be held in my own house without my knowledge?"

" uhm… I can explain…"

" oh, do tell me, love."

"well, you see… we are going to get married someday, right…"

" that's new. I never knew that I was going to marry you one day."

" shut up." Belle glanced at him, promised that if he didn't shut up, she would shut it for him.

" okay, okay, do continue."

" so I though I should get to know your son, Baelfire."

"I am not seeing your poin. How can a party, with everyone in this curse town's present, can help you get to know my son better?"

" be patient, love, I am getting there, so I asked Bae to come over for dinner… and somehow, Henri know about my plan and he said he wanted to come, too. He wanted to see his grandpa and have dinner with us."

" okay, I do like Henri and I am okay with him over sometime. But…"

" I know, I know, geez, I told you to be patient…. And you said that I was the one who was always impatient… now where was I…. so, Henri needs permission from both of his moms. He went to ask them, they didn't feel at easy when they hear he wanted to come to your house but Henri really wanted to go with his father, so they decided to tag along. And you know, when Miss Swan comes, so will the Charming's family and Hook want to use this occasion to spend more time with Miss Swan… and Robin still wants to convince Miss Mills to move in with him. Then, if the Charming goes, so will the dwarves, if Robin goes, so will his merry men…." Belle stopped, she tried to find the right words that wouldn't make him angry, well, more than he already was that is.

"I see where this is going and I am not sure if I like it or not…"

"And… before I know it, the whole town will come…" Belle looked down, guiltily, waiting for her beloved imp to break down in one of his famous tantrum.

But he only sighed.

" I guess, what done is done, we will just have to deal with it. It's a good way for you to get to know the others and get along with them." Rumpel said. " okay, so we will have to go shopping for food tomorrow, because I am pretty sure that we do not have enough food to feed the whole town."

" okay…"

" do you have the menu yet?"

"uhm… no…"

" uhm, love, I don't want to hurt your feeling, but... we will not have a party ever again, not with you as the host."

" uhm… sure. Of course. This will be the first and the last time..."

" then, we will need to make a list of things we have to do. Now, the first thing is food, no food, no party, okay? And we will not need something fancy, since it is not a dinner, but a party. So, potato chips, smash potato, cookie, cup cake,… that's too many, we will buy it from the store, we don't have time."

" okay, I will go shopping…"

" I will go with you. We need to buy decorations, too. No fancy things, maybe something like flowers to put on the table and hang on the wall."

" I can go alone."

" you don't know how to drive, love, and with the list like this, we will really need a car to carry everything home."

" uhm… okay…"

" and we will need paper dishes, there is no way I will let those cave men touch my china."

" yes, I still remember what David did to your cup last time."

" and he is a prince for goodness sake. Come on. We need to hurry if you want this party to happen."

" okay."

oOo

" Rumpel… can we just order the food online, you said we could buy everything online."

" yes, but not foods. We need to see if the food are fesh and good or not." Rumpel said as he put another pumskin on their cart. " I think we have enough food."

" okay…"

" now, about the cooking…"

" I can do it, I have been studying how to cook with Mrs Lucas…" Belle said.

" no, I don't want you to burn the house down, you will take care of the decoration, leave the cooking to me."

" are you sure?"

" yes, beside, I have magic on my side, remember?"

" but… you are in my body… can you really use magic?"

" well, I can't do the ' kaa boom' things, but maybe some simple spells and magic liquid bottles."

" I see, I will let you use magic, just this one time."

" thank you, love."

Rumpel was walking, then suddenly he felt a sharp pain on his lower belly.

" Rumpel? Are you okay?" Belle was panic when she saw he bent down, his face frown in pain.

" it's hurt…. My lower belly…"

" your lower belly…?" then it hit her. " oh no…"

" what? What's wrong? Was your body hurt anywhere? No, no, I was in your body the whole day, there was no accident. Are you sick?"

" no, of course not….it's just…. My period. You know, once a month I will lost some blood…" Belle's face started to heat up.

" oh… I understand…" Rumpel could feel his face started to heat up.

" do we have…. You know…. at home?"

" yes, yes, I bough some the last time I went to the super market."

" okay… let's go home… here, take the money and pay for our groceries, you can ask them to take it out to the parking for you, I will wait in the car."

" uhm….sure, I will…. I will buy something sweet for you? On those days, I just love to have some candies or cookie to eat… it help a lot."

" I am fine… just… hurry…" and he was gone.

(TBC)


End file.
